


It Should Be Easy

by chasingthunder



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Alternate Universe, Daddy!Batch, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Original Fiction, Romance, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 19:56:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chasingthunder/pseuds/chasingthunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katherine Wise has a simple mission. Get her late uncle's estate in order, and then return home. Too bad her uncle's barrister has other plans. Throw in disgruntled ex-clients, an aggressive neighbor, and the ridiculous cultural barrier, and Kate is more than ready to go back to America.</p><p>But when a late night and a bottle of wine lead to a positive pregnancy test, Kate and the asshole next door decide to have a go at a proper relationship. And then the media descends upon them, and Kate realizes the true extent of Benedict Cumberbatch's fame.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Should Be Easy

Because my life is not a Hollywood romantic comedy, I knew I was pregnant five weeks after I accidentally created a life in my womb.

There were 35 days of pure ignorant bliss for me between The Act and The Discovery. And my suspicions were handled in a very matter-of-fact and straightforward manner, I think. For me, anyway.

The facts were simple. My period was a week late, and as I had had sex recently, there was a chance that a pregnancy had taken place. So I purchased a home pregnancy kit at the chemists, which I later took in my uncle’s bathroom. I read the results while hovering over the washroom sink, and then I wept bitterly by myself in the kitchen before I dried my eyes and attempted to rationalize this unexpected pregnancy in my mind.

It’s not that I don’t want kids. I do want kids. Y'know, eventually—not right at this very moment in time. I’m only twenty-seven, and I am very much single in every sense of the word. Which means that if I were to keep this fetus, I would be completely on my own. And if I know anything about myself, it’s that I’m not quite sure that I’m smart enough or strong enough to do this by myself.

Which leads me to my next concern: money. My job isn’t exactly the most lucrative at the moment, especially because I’m in the middle of a career change. I’ve only just embarked on my dream vocation, and all I need is time and exposure in order to make all of this stress from my job and bank account worthwhile.

Because I’m not even in my home country at the moment, and if that isn’t the most unidealistic situation for a child, I don’t know what is. I’m only meant to be here for a few more weeks, a month or two at the most. And then I’ll be heading home to my life in America.

So clearly the baby’s father is definitely not American, and he’s quite happy with his life here. Which means he will not be coming home with me, nor will I be extending my visa to stay here. And as we’re not together, none of this really even matters anyway.

It’s just that—my uncle’s next door neighbor is Benedict Cumberbatch, and I’m not even sure he likes me enough to acknowledge my presence. Which makes the fact that he’s the baby’s father even more complicated.

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and simple, but don't worry. I'll get to the gritty stuff in the next chapter! I quite like the characters that I have shaped out so far, so hopefully you do, too.
> 
> This is my first foray into the CumberCollective Fandom, and so I do apologize if I mess things up royally. That being said, I'd love to hear your thoughts. I have a pretty solid plot outlined thus far, and I think this is going to be a good story to get back into writing after a solid year of writer's block. Let me know what you think?
> 
> This is also posted on my writing Tumblr, http://deliciouslydeliriousx.tumblr.com .
> 
> xo.


End file.
